Can't live without you
by Izzu
Summary: The Master's Sun. As Joong Won stayed overnight in her house, Gong Shil learnt something about him that she didn't try to find out before.


Can't live without you

Written by Izzu

o

o

Tae Gong Shil started fidgeting on her own bed, unable to fall asleep. Well, normally she could take care do this problem without any problem. Especially nowadays when she could ward off any ghosts that tried to possess her in her sleep. But at the moment...

Gong Shil glanced towards the man sleeping beside her.

Honestly, despite her pestering him to head back to his own home... CEO Joo insisted that he wanted to stay the night in her room. No matter how she much she said that her small bed won't be able to hold both of them. Really... he should know better.

Gong Shil slowly eased herself from his hold as she got out of the bed. She sighed. Despite that, watching CEO Joo asleep was a pleasure to her. CEO Joo's relaxed appearance looked so calming... you normally would not have imagined him having this kind of face given his standard working attitude.

She shrugged to herself before heading towards her small fridge.

_A warm milk should do the trick_, she thought as she took out a milk carton and poured it on a small pot; to warm it on the stove. What she was not expecting to hear right after was moaning sounds coming from the direction of her bed.

Puzzled, she took her mug of warm milk to her bedside before noticing the CEO sleeping restlessly. She hurriedly come over when she noticed that he's been sweating profusely. Gong Shil grabbed a clean cloth to wipe away some of the sweat lining his brow.

"... Gong Shil. Tae Gong Shil..."

Gong Shil paused as she eyed him carefully to see if he was awake. CEO Joo started to frown but it did not look like he was awake.

"...please... let me read this. Let me read... I must... be able to read..."

Gong Shil blinked.

Was CEO Joo... having a nightmare? What was this about... she didn't know that the CEO having any problems sleeping. Even before with Cha Hee Joo—wait no, Miss Hanna's death still in his mind—CEO Joo did not look like he's suffering any other problems. Aside from the dyslexia. Why would he...

Wait, she thought suddenly.

Back then CEO Joo didn't have his dyslexia, he should have still been able to read. CEO Joo only started having problems reading since...

And he was calling out for her _name_. Not Cha Hee Joo's.

Gong Shil gasped. _Could it be... CEO Joo had been having nightmares about that time? _

She turned to look at the sleeping man. Come to think, she never found out on how actually did CEO Joo managed to overcome his dyslexia. Back then she thought that it maybe because he lost all of his memories about her. But that can't be true... since he should have _still_ remembered the trauma of having been kidnapped and everything that happened after that. So if there was any other explanation as to how CEO Joo managed to overcame his reading disability would be because...

She didn't dare to think that it was possible. But... could it be true?

"... damn it. Please don't do this... I need to read this... let me read..."

She smiled weakly. It has been a while. And with everything else that happened on that day, she completely forgot about it.

Well, that was understandable. Since after seeing the CEO's soul coming to see her to say goodbye; thinking he was dead, who would have stopped to think about other things?

She turned towards the sleeping man again and started caressing his face. Immediately the man started to calm down. She smiled. With her other hand she held CEO Joo's hand. Instinctively, CEO Joo's hand started to close in to hold her hand. As if he knew that it was her.

Gong Shil sighed. Now that she could recall her memories of that day again; it did made her wonder as to how he managed to arrive to that place save her in time. Because even if CEO Joo had people helping him to read the SMS message that she sent to him, it would've certainly took him a bit of time to look for Secretary Kim. Since not many people knew about his disability and he would not have been comfortable asking any strangers to help.

"So... Mr. CEO. It's because of me, isn't it? That you tried so hard to try to read..."

She remembered telling CEO Joo that after seeing his spirit coming to see her, there should be nothing else that could be scarier than that. Because compared to seeing scary-looking ghosts on every day basis, seeing the person she loved wondering around as a ghost would be unbearable. Rather than facing that, it would have been better for her to stay away.

She never thought CEO Joo would be experiencing the same situation. So to him, compared to not being able to read for the rest of his life... losing her was scarier. That must be how he overcame his fear in order to enable himself to read without help.

"Yet you allowed me to go away..." she said softly. "This past year... must've been hard on you too, right?"

Without warning, CEO Joo's hand reached out to hold her waist. Gong Shil giggled. "Aaah! I know. I'm going back to sleep now!" she said before finishing up her drink and turning the lights off.

Snuggling beside her loved one, she smiled. Guess after all of that 'sexual harassments', neither of them can live without each other... huh?


End file.
